


M & Mm’s

by Beautyinflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Competition, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Secret Identity, multinoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: The reigning Champion Ladybug resigns from the Miraculous VR tournament, her partner and rival Chat Noir is devastated. The team segment’s mandatory and without his Lady, Chat is left to select a Partner at random.But while checking out the new competition, Multimouse, her identity is revealed. Both hoping to stay anonymous they team up. As long as no one finds out they won’t get disqualified, right?What happens next is down to bad timing, publicity stunts and m&m’s.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Multimouse
Kudos: 2





	M & Mm’s

**“Due to the recent backlash I’ve received for not revealing my identity after my win last year, I have decided not to participate in this year’s Miraculous heroes: Paris tournament.”**

Why hadn’t she told him? They’d gotten so close during last year’s competition and she let him hear this from the live announcement on the website? Adrien’s phone pinged. He knew who it was but he didn’t want to hear it right now. He threw himself back onto his oversized bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He’d fallen pretty hard for Ladybug over the last year. She’d turned him down countless times but he felt like they’d at least become friends. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Who’d of thought it? Though they were only paired up for a short while, the KWAMI swap challenges and team ups and one on one’s all made him feel closer to her. The chemistry they had was infectious and the audience loved it. The producers even made efforts to lean into it. They’d talk and joke during fights and even celebrated each other’s wins. The underlying rivalry only made it more fun.

He had been hoping that once the competition was over they would reveal their identities, or at least she would since she was bound to win. But that’s where it had all gone wrong...  
  


_~ ping, ping, ping ~_

Adrien reached for his phone determined to turn it off before Plagg drove him crazy. 

> _Hey, dude. Sorry to hear about bug. I know she meant a lot to you. Maybe you can ask Plagg for her number now? - Nino_

Great. Everyone was going to think he’s heartbroken. Which he sort of was but it wasn’t the image he wanted going into the tournament this year. Some of the competitors don’t hold back and he hates it when trash talk gets personal.

Adrien dragged his hand down his face with a sigh. Plagg wasn’t the easiest to work with. Of all the moderators he had to get the lazy cheese-brained smart-mouth. Most of the time he deflected forbidden questions with something about cheese. What’s that all about? How many facts about camembert can there even be? 

> _I know what you’re gonna say, the answer is yes I did know, no she couldn’t have told you if she wanted to and no I can’t tell you how to contact her. -Plagg_

He knew it. Adrien threw his phone down onto his bed. Useless jerk.   
No, that wasn’t fair. He knew it wasn’t his fault. The Keepers, Weapons and Ability Moderators and Inspectors aka KWAMI’s were literally paid secret keepers, their jobs were to maintain the anonymity of the contestants and communicate necessary information. They were also supposed to track ability and weapon stats to check for hacking or cheating during KWAMI swaps and for the duration of the competition but everyone knows that certain KWAMI’s are on the take and the swaps are the easiest places to cheat since only the KWAMI’s can prove you did it.   
There were often disputes over wether they ought to be called Keepers or WAMI, some even argued it ought to be WAAM. In the very first Paris tournament 5 years ago, they were originally SKWAMI for Secret Keepers.. etc. But they soon dropped the S.

_~ ping ~_

He didn’t bother looking. It was new signups and pairings down at the stadium today and since Ladybug wasn’t there anymore he would need a new partner. Newly partnered teams tend to have a disadvantage, but he was pretty good so he wasn’t too worried, as long as they didn’t get in his way he would be able to carry them through to the qualifiers and then they’d part ways and become rivals again.

> _You know the drill, kid. Be here by 5. Practice sims setup in the beta rooms. See ya there. - Plagg_

“I’m not a kid.” Adrien grumbled. He’d had a lazy morning but it was coming to 12 now and it was time to get up, shower, maybe grab something to eat. He could get his driver to take him down there for 3, get in a couple hours of practice and check out the new competition in the test screenings. How hard can that be?


End file.
